


Exotic Food

by magalud



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-23
Updated: 2010-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry tries something new</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exotic Food

**Author's Note:**

> **Title**: Exotic food  
> **Author**: Magalud  
> **Word Count:** 150, cause I fail at 100  
> **Rating**(s): R  
> **Summary**: Harry tries something new  
> **Warning(s)**: None  
> **A/N:** ptyx is to blame for this. She posted an ad for some spicy Indian snack, and it stirred up the muses. The name of the dish is sev.

**Exotic food**

"What is it you are eating, Potter?"

"Some snack I got from a little Indian cuisine shop. It says here it is made of spicy lentils, eaten as snack or side dish."

"I wasn't aware of your predilection of exotic food."

"I was curious, Severus. Read the label."

"Hot Sev? Is that what picked your attention?"

"Of course. I was wondering if this hot sev compares to another hot Sev I know."

"And..?"

"Oh, at first I thought it doesn't begin to compare. But now I'm not so sure."

"You changed your mind?"

"I need to be sure."

"Perhaps you should taste both hot Sevs to confirm which one is the hottest."

"I already had one, now it's time for the other."

"Proceed."

A few minutes later, Harry licked his lips and panted, "Still the hottest I've ever known, Sev."

"And don't you forget that next time you shop around."

**The End**


End file.
